


Happy Birthday Kara

by the_illuminated4



Series: Mother loves her daughter's dick [1]
Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Bigender Kara Danvers, Dirty Talk, F/F, F/M, Girl Penis, Incest, Kara Danvers Has a Penis, Kara Danvers isn't Supergirl, M/M, Mother-Daughter Relationship, Mother-Son Relationship, Multi, Porn, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-01-18
Updated: 2021-01-18
Packaged: 2021-03-16 15:55:17
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,121
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28833750
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/the_illuminated4/pseuds/the_illuminated4
Summary: It's Kara's birthday, and her mother decides to give her an unforgettable gift.Observing: incest and much smut.
Relationships: Kara Danvers/Alura In-Ze | Alura Zor-El
Series: Mother loves her daughter's dick [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2125710
Comments: 2
Kudos: 31





	Happy Birthday Kara

“I hope she likes it.” Alura said putting on rabbit ears while she looked into a full length mirror. It’s her daughter’s birthday and she wants to do something special for Kara. When she was cleaning Kara’s room, she found some bunny magazines, so she secretly bought a bunny outfit, interestingly, the last one in stock was pink. Alura smiles at the chances of that. Lucky for her, there’s another store to buy sexy clothes.

Then she got more bunny outfits in different styles. A regular bunny outfit, a chic bunny outfit, two bikinis that don’t cover anything. She wonders if she should use them in addition to Kara’s birthday. This could make your downtime at home a lot more fun. Especially when Kara is really cute, she doesn’t get nervous.

“Yes, she will love it.” Alura said seeing how tightly the clothes hug her big breasts. Turning around, she saw that he was also hugging her ass. It also shows your curves very well. “This may be the sexiest outfit I have. I can’t wait to try on the others” she said, smiling. Doing some sensual poses, those of your daughter’s magazines. These are some changes she made to the bunny’s clothes, making them usable during sex. Alura makes her way to Kara’s room, the front door has a poster of a knight on it. Alura smiles at that.

Upon opening the door, we see more posters of knights on the royal blue walls. Most of them are sexy horsemen. Contrary to what’s on the door. This gave Alura some ideas on what to do with her son later. On its shelves are figures of robots that Kara mounted alone, but the one with angel wings that both Alura and Kara made together. She took good care of him. At this point, she looks new, even though her names are more than tem years old on each of her shoulders with a heart drawn around them.

Beside, there are pictures of Kara and Alura over the years. One is taken the day she and Kara had sex for the first time. Alura sees photos of Kara with several of her friends, Alex, Winp, Clark, Maggie and Lena. And almost everything, if not everything, Kara looks embarrassed and shy. As much as Alura wants to admire them, she has a ... gift to give her daughter. He walks towards the sleeping Kara, turns off the alarm because she will be the one to wake her up, something she didn’t do in her mouth. When she pulls down the sheets on the bed, she sees the big tent in her blue shorts. They seem a little tight on her, so Alura took them out.

“Good morning my love, how I missed you. I’m glad I have free time from work” Alura said, licking her lips. Her daughter’s dick is erect. She forgot how big and thick he is. Just looking at him is making her very wet. Lying beside her, Alura moves her head to Kara’s chest. The smell of her mother takes Kara out of her sleep.

“Happy birthday, sweetie.” Alura said softly and slowly moved her hand down to Kara’s abdomen and under her shorts. Grabbing your throbbing member. Kara moans because the glove is too soft on her stick. Meanwhile, Alura is looking at her cock, memories of all the times she has had sex flow in her mind. It surprises her that they have done this in some public spaces, but knowing that she has more time to spend with her daughter, she can have some sensual adventures with Kara again. These are some ideas that she can’t wait to use.

As Alura moves her hand, Kara moans and wraps her arms around her mother. As if she was giving her na affectionate hug. The perfume of rose always leaves Kara at ease. It was then that she saw what Alura was wearing. “I like that?” Alura asks as she turns her thumb around the head of his penis. The answer that Kara is able to give to Alura is a groan and a nod. Smiling, Alura leans in for a kiss. She notices the red lipstick on her lips. It makes her look very sexy.

Kara didn’t hesitate to press her lips against Alura’s, she quickly realizes that her lips have a fruity taste, the kiss is slow and gentle, but Alura’s hand is the opposite. Alura’s grip is firm and her blows are quick, and she can tell that Kara is about to come for how much her cock throbs. Alura stops masturbating and deepens the kiss, her arms around her daughter’s neck.

Kara is a little disappointed that her mother won’t let him come, but she realizes why she stopped when Alura interrupts the kiss, and plants kisses on her body. Licking your daughter’s abdomen, how can she not? They look very tasty. When Alurą reached for his penis, she gave him a kiss, then a few licks, and slowly swallowed it in her mouth. Kara moans and sees Alura’s hands reaching out to grab them.

When her fingers are intertwined, Alura shakes her head with her eyes closed. Since a while ago, Alura was slow. Kara didn’t care because her mouth is very good, she closes her eyes and allows herself to enjoy her mother’s blowjob. Her moans show how much her daughter is loving her mother’s mouth.

“I miss your blowjobs mom.” Kara moans. Running his fingers through Alura’s smooth brown hair. The feeling is mutual for Alura. Her throat quickly adjusted to Kara’s cock, moving her head faster making mother and son moan loudly. “I’m coming!” Kara screams. Spilling his seed in her throat.

Alura happily drinks his sperm, but not all because it is still out of practice. Even though she can’t drink it all, she knows there is more where it came from. A lot more. “As expected, you’re still hard” Alura purrs and caresses Kara’s big, thick member. Smelling, Alura loves the strong smell that has “Just as I remember”

Lowering the zipper over her pussy. As soon as she did, her runny juice stained Kara’s sheets. A seductive Alura crawls on top of her son, who has a fluffy blush on his face. Kara always forgets how sexy her mother can be. Kara moans when Alura grabs her shaft, raising her hips moving over his cock.

“It’s time for your birthday present” Alura said and sat on his cock, “KARA” she shouted. Just moving your son’s dick is good enough. Reaching back, Alura puts her hands on Kara’s thighs, opening her legs, Alura pumps her hips. Allowing Kara to see her cock in and out of her mother’s pussy. Well, her juices are leaking.

With the force behind her movements, Kara’s bed begins to creak. Biting her lip, Kara puts her hands on Alura’s loving fists. She grunts when her mother’s pussy squeezes his cock. In addition, her hips were getting faster and faster. Until her big breasts pop out of her top. Kara’s eyes are fixed on her mother’s bouncy breasts.

Kara reaches out and grabs them, massaging her mother’s beautiful breasts. They look soft, but firm in her hands, she didn’t forget to rub her nipples, which got hard between her fingers. When she did, the milk started to leak. This does not mean that she is pregnant. The reason she is breastfeeding is that she never stops giving milk. Even so, Kara is no longer a baby.

Getting thirsty, Kara leans forward and sucks on her nipples, “Drink the breast milk candy” moans Alura. Kara looks at her mother with eyes full of love, that look warms Alura’s heart. Kara doesn’t want to be the one to take pleasure. He wants to share it with his beloved mother.

Alura received so much that her head rolls back, her loud screams of pleasure bounce off the walls. In times like these, Kara is happy that it’s just the two who live in the house. “I’M COMING” Alura screams and sneezes on Kara’s penis. “Fuck, I asked for this” Ronrona Alura. His soft voice coming down her ear.

Sending a pleasant shiver down her spine, Alura notices this and does it again, “Good sex with you, my daughter, I want more” Kara predicted this because it takes a lot to satisfy her, but Kara feels she is up to the task . She has Alura lying on her side and she goes after her, “Are you going to caress me?” Alura asked with a seductive smile.

“Indeed I am,” Kara said. Making the same smile. Holding her leg, Kara moves her hips, her other hand feels Alura’s chest. Meanwhile, Alura puts her hand up over Kara’s and her arms wrap around her shoulders. In this new position, Kara’s penis is able to reach na ideal point, with all the pornography she watched.

He saw Alura making a face of pleasure “MORE DIFFICULT! Aura said screaming: With bright red cheeks, Kara moves her hips at full speed, putting all her strength behind them. Her mother is not fragile, she can take whatever Kara can do it. ”Turning her head, Alura pulls her son into a passionate kiss.

During the kiss Kara enjoys, Alura moans as her son fills her with lots of sperm. She lost the sensation of his sperm leaking from her because Kara let it out too much. The best part is that her daughter can give a lot more, since they haven’t fucked for a while, Kara has saved a lot, and Alura wants every drop.

Changing positions Alura rolls over on her stomach and raises her ass in the air. Kara grabs her hips, but moves her hands up to her body, leaning over Alura’s back, Kara holds her hands, which are on either side of her head, interlacing her now comfortable fingers, Kara pumps her hips. Both Alura and Kara close their eyes and moan together.

The sounds of the headboard hitting the wall accompanied his groans. “I love you mäel” Kara said moaning, no matter the angle, Alura’s cunt is incredible.

“I love you too, sweetie!” Alura said moaning, she may feel ready to come. “Do not stop!”

“I am not!” Kara said. Being close and intimate with Alura during sex made it so much better, Kara feels that she can make love to her mother all day. A feeling that Alura picked up quickly. “MOTHER!” Kara cries as she fills her mother’s pussy with her seed. “I think it’s time for your ass to turn around. Wouldn’t you say?”

Alura smiles “Okay, you’re right”. Kara slowly comes out of her mother’s cunt, with nothing to contain her sperm, he gushes out. They get out of bed, Alura puts her hands and breasts on the wall, Kara put her hands on her beautiful hips and put his cock in her ass, “OH, KARAA!” Alura cries out.

With clenched teeth, Kara starts to move her hips, feeling her daughter’s cock stretch in her ass is na incredible sensation. And enough to make her roll her eyes from the orbit, moreover, it makes her mind go blank. The only thoughts she has is Kara’s cock and how much sperm she can take. Alura steps back a little when Kara comes again. Kara pulls and drinks at the sight of her sperm spilling out of both her mother’s holes.

“Carry me” Alura said turning and jumping on Kara, her arms and legs wrap around him.

She holds Alura by her ass cheeks, the two kiss while Kara fucks her ass. Her mother is doing this to test Kara’s strength and from what she can say, her daughter is going through. Strong arms to hold her upright and powerful hips to fuck well.

“It’s time for the end” Alura said biting her daughter’s bottom lip. Kara smiles and nods, leaves and then puts Alura on the floor. She gets on her knees, then wraps her huge breasts around her daughter’s sperm-covered cock. Kara moans loudly as her mother moves her breasts up and down her shaft. She has a smile on her face because of her daughter’s cute reaction.

“Don’t hold on daughter, I want everything about me” Alura said, moving her breasts faster.

“Yes” Kara moans. Since she just came, her dick is very sensitive and fires her load, covering her beloved mother’s breasts, face and some of her hair with white seed. “Thank you mom.” Kara said breathlessly “This is the best birthday present eversome

Alura smiles and licks some of her daughter’s sperm from her chest “I’m happy for you, honey, I have the whole day off so you can destroy your gift all day”.


End file.
